


Heirs of the Enemy

by the_bisexual_queen



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Drama, Gen, Kidnapping, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bisexual_queen/pseuds/the_bisexual_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been two months since the girls encounter with the RRB and it appears that the boys had left them something. How do the girls handle it? What happens when an old enemy returns?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not owe Powerpuff Girls only this story and Sleeping with the Enemy. This story is a repost from Ff.net!

Chapter 1: Finding Out

This takes place two months after their famous encounter with the RRB. For reference, check the story Sleeping with the Enemy.

The city of Townsville, where today is graduation day. Speeches were done, friends tears drying, and parents worries were gone. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were in their caps and gowns, holding their diplomas, proudly taking pictures with the professor alongside them. On the day of their final exam, when they came home from school, the professor made them some chicken soup and tea, then urged them to go take their final exam and they all passed. Now, they've finished with high school and they are looking forward to the next step of their lives: going to college.

"Man, could you believe that we've made it?" Buttercup asked as she took her cap off.

"Yep," boasted Blossom, "I can't wait to go to Harvard in the fall."

"Wow," said Bubbles, "We didn't know you got in."

Blossom raised an eyebrow "Really? I thought I did tell you guys."

From the crowd, Robin and Mike walked up to the girls. They exchanged smiles and hugs then Robin spoke,

"So," she began, "there's gonna be a graduation party at my house tomorrow. Can you guys come?"

"Yea," said Blossom, "if it's ok with you professor?"

The professor looked at the girls and said, "of course you guys can, you've earned it."

"Great," Robin smiled then walked away to her parents.

"Now girls," said the professor, "Let's get going."

For their celebration the professor took them to an Italian restaurant in uptown Townsville. The food was quite expensive, however, the professor thought they'd deserved it for graduating high school. Violin music played in the background and they were surrounded by candles.

"The food smells really good," said the professor

"Yes it does," said Blossom, feeling slightly queasy. Bubbles felt a little nauseous looking at the food that others were eating and Buttercup felt really hungry.

The waiter came up to them and asked them what they were going to order. The professor ordered a salad and a soup, the girls' ordered salads however, Blossom ordered lasagna, Bubbles ordered chicken alfredo and Buttercup ordered some spaghetti and meatballs.

"Girls," said the professor, "I am so proud of you. First, you defeated the Rowdyruff Boys and now, you've graduated from high school. I want to make a toast."

The girls and the professor raised their glasses of ice water.

"To victory," said Blossom.

"To victory," they all replied. They clinked their glasses together and took a sip.

"Wow, Buttercup," said the professor, as Buttercup took her third breadstick from the basket, "you must be really hungry."

"Hmm-mm" said Buttercup as she munched on the breadstick. The waiter came back with a tray of their food and placed it on the table.

"Have a good meal," she said and walked off.

"So girls," said the professor, "what are you guys planning to do with your lives now?"

"Well," began Blossom as she took a bite out of her lasagna, "I told the girls earlier that I got accepted into Harvard."

"Wow, that's wonderful," said the professor, "I would have liked it if you went to Princeton, where I went but Harvard…"

"I'm going to go to Townsville Community College in the fall, dad," said Bubbles, "I'm going to study design since I want to be an artist or a famous designer one day."

"Oh," said the professor, "that's a big step."

"I dunno," said Buttercup in between bites of her spaghetti, "I probably am going to work. College isn't for me."

"Oh, umm…well," said the professor, "good for you." They had a peaceful dinner and after they were done, the professor paid the check and they returned home to Pokey Oaks suburbs. The girls' each had their own room since they wanted more privacy. Their old bedroom that they shared when they were younger was now a storage space, since the professor was a pack rat and didn't see the need to get rid of anything he had worked on over the years.

"Ugh," said Bubbles holding on to her stomach, "why does my stomach ache?"

"Again?" asked Buttercup. For some reason, she was craving chocolate ice cream with salty pretzels and mustard, and she ran to the fridge.

"You're eating again, BC?" asked Blossom

"Well, I want desert," said Buttercup as she scooped ice cream into a bowl. Then she crushed pretzels all over her ice cream and poured mustard.

"I don't know, but I've been feeling weird lately," said Bubbles.

"Same here," said Blossom, "why do I constantly get nauseous almost every time I see food?"

Buttercup took a spoonful of her ice cream, "Maybe you got food poisoning or somethin'."

"I don't know," said Blossom.

"We should have the professor check you to see if you have something," suggested Buttercup.

Blossom shook her head and responded, "nah, I don't think it's that serious."

"We should watch a movie…" said Bubbles, "Professor…"

As she called the professor, Blossom felt queasy looking at Buttercup devour her ice cream. She was trying so hard to keep the contents from erupting to her throat and she looked away.

"Let's watch a movie!" said Bubbles as the Professor came from the lab.

"Let's watch, a good one!" said Buttercup.

"I want to see _That's the Way it Goes_ ," said Bubbles.

"Nah, too girly," said Buttercup.

"How about a badass one like _Angels with Dirty Faces_ ," said Blossom.

"Sounds good to me," said Buttercup.

"Sounds interesting," said the professor.

"Sorry Bubbles, you're outvoted," said Blossom as Bubbles pouted her face. They turned on the DVD player and watched the movie. Then the professor bid the girls 'good night'

* * *

 

Meanwhile…

Him sat on his couch, watching the millions of screens that floated by his dimension. He was outraged that the Powerpuffs had defeated the Rowdyruff's, however, he could always bring them back. It was no problem however, he would need to give them a shot that prevented them from exploding after sexual intercourse. He should have known better.

"Blasted Powerpuffs," said Him. He paced back and forth trying to devise a new plan to destroy the Powerpuff Girls once and for all. He intended to revive the Rowdyruffs but he didn't know where their remains were. In order to be able to destroy the Powerpuff's he is going to need a lot of time to prepare. So this was a good time to lay low for a while and then after a couple months, he's strike.

"Once I revive those sons of bitches, they're in for an ultimate surprise," said Him, "and then, the Powerpuffs will be gone for good." With that, his entire world went black.

* * *

 

The next morning, was the first one to wake up. It was the first day of summer and she intended to go out for a jog. She thought if Blossom or Buttercup were awake, so they could join her. She suddenly felt a wave of nausea and headed to the bathroom and she dry heaved. She decided that going for a jog wasn't the best thing, so she went downstairs to make some breakfast. As Bubbles flipped the eggs and bacon, she heard the professor walking down the stairs.

"Good morning Bubbles," said the professor, "It smells good."

"Thank you, professor," said Bubbles, "Here you go."

And she handed him a plate of eggs with bacon and toast. "Aw you're welcome," said the professor, "Are your sisters awake yet?"

"Nah, I don't think so," replied Bubbles as she sat down next to the professor and she handed him a mug of coffee.

"Professor," said Bubbles, "I need to tell you something."

"Sure what is it?" said the professor as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I've been feeling really nauseous lately," began Bubbles, "I mean sometimes when I look or smell food, I just throw up. Is it really the flu?"

"How long has it been going on?" asked the professor.

"For about 1 ½ months now," said Bubbles, "and also Blossom and Buttercup have been feeling the same way although Buttercup is eating weird foods lately."

"Hmm…"said the professor, "I'll run some tests on you and your sisters, I'm sure there's nothing wrong with all of you. It's probably food poisoning but we can take care of that."

"Mmm, it smells good in here," said a voice that belong to Buttercup. Her hair was a mess and she was still wearing her pajamas.

"Good morning Buttercup," said the professor, "your sister has prepared breakfast."

"Yea, I know," said Buttercup and she floated over to the kitchen.

Blossom came downstairs and she was in a pink tube top and tight jeans. "Mmm...what's for breakfast," she asked.

"There's bacon, eggs and toast." Said Bubbles.

"Great," she floated next to Buttercup to serve herself breakfast but then she found that she wasn't hungry.

"So what were you two talking about?" asked Buttercup as she took a seat next to Bubbles and the professor. On her plate, she had about three eggs, three pieces of toast and bacon topped with peanut butter, whip cream and anchovies.

"Well um," said the professor, "your sister was mentioning of how she and you guys haven't been feeling well. So I'm to run some tests on you to make sure you guys are okay. I think you guys have food poisoning so I'll check you first to make sure you do have it."

"Ugh," said Buttercup as she took a mouthful of her toast, "but I feel fine now."

"Yea," said Blossom, "I do feel queasy for no apparent reason either. Is it because of the weather."

"I don't know," said the professor, "let me check you guys first and then we'll go to the doctor depending on your results."

"Ok," said Blossom and Bubbles. Once they all finished with breakfast, they headed downstairs to the professor's lab where all the girls were seated down, waiting for the professor to examine them. He took a syringe out to draw their blood. Once he was all done, he dismissed them and the girls went back upstairs, while the professor took in the results.

"Only a blood test," said Buttercup, "it's nothing"

"Yea that was easy, I was expecting a lot more," said Blossom.

"I wonder why we've been having queasy symptoms?" asked Bubbles.

"Well the professor will have our results so all we've got to do is just wait." Said Blossom.

Fifteen minutes had passed since their blood test and Bubbles was watching TV, Buttercup was checking her Facebook page and Blossom was reading a book. Suddenly, they heard a loud cry coming from downstairs. The girls' rushed to the basement to see if the professor was okay. What they found was not pleasant. The professor's face went from angry to blank in a matter of seconds.

"W-what's wrong professor?" asked Blossom cautiously. The professor stared at them before collapsing to the floor. Bubbles flew to catch him and Blossom and Buttercup hovered over him. "Professor," they shook him, "are you alright?" As the professor woke up, he started to mumble things like, "pregnant, no that can't be…"

"What?" the girls looked at him confused.

"Professor, what's going on?" asked Buttercup.

"Girls," said the professor blankly, "I have important news for news for you."

"What is it?" asked Bubbles anxiously.

"I don't know how to put it, but all three of you are pregnant."

"WHAT?" screamed Bubbles and Buttercup. Blossom was having trouble holding her stance, as she heard those words come out of the professor's mouth.

"What," said Blossom as she struggled to get on her feet. She wiped one of her ears with her pinky as if she didn't hear the professor correctly "what did you say?"

"You're pregnant," said the professor, "what was this? Did you three plan this or something?" he asked angrily.

"H-how are you sure that we're pregnant?" asked Buttercup, "It can't be, you have to have read the results wrong!"

"Buttercup," said the professor, "I wish they were wrong too but it says that you're pregnant. I'm very disappointed in the three of you. I thought you knew better than that."

"It can't be," said Bubbles who was on the verge of tears and so was Blossom,

"What did I say about protection, girls!? Do you three even know the fathers of your children!?" asked the professor.

Buttercup tried to think but all she could respond with was, "No."

"So you just lay with some guy and don't even know him?!" asked professor.

"Professor, I've always been safe!" said Buttercup.

"Well these tests don't prove it," said the professor sternly.

"Well what about you Blossom? Bubbles?" he asked, "Do you know who the father is of your children? Answer me dammit!"

"I-I," stammered Blossom. She was shocked to learn this. She couldn't think straight and tried her hardest to think. She hadn't had sex in a while prior to their encounter with the Rowdyruff Boys. And then it hit her.

"Oh no no. No, it can't be," said Blossom. Her face became pale as if she'd seen a ghost "It can't be Brick!" She was starting to cry.

"Who's this Brick? Wait a minute—" said the professor, "Please tell me you didn't sleep with the Rowdyruff Boy"

Blossom nodded. "But I only did it to kill him professor. You've got to understand. It was the only way we were able to defeat them!"

"I-I thought you would use other methods to destroy them but sleep with them?" the professor stated, "I thought you were smarter than that Blossom."

"I'm sorry," sniffed Blossom, "I'm sorry, I never meant to let you down," Bubbles was crying now and Buttercup had a mixed emotion of sadness and anger.

"So you guys are pregnant and it's the Rowdyruff boys who are the fathers of these children," said the professor. "I guess so," said Blossom. The professor slouched in his chair and looked at the girls.

"Tomorrow, you guys need to go to the doctor and decide what you're going to do from there."

The girls left the lab and each retreated to Blossom's room to talk in private.

"Pregnant? How can it be?"

"Well we did sleep with the Rowdyruffs without using a condom," said Blossom. She felt guilty about dragging her sisters into the path they are in now, "It's my fault guys, I should have never suggested that."

"What should we do now?" asked Bubbles.

"I think I'm getting an abortion," said Blossom. She was accepted into Harvard and she wasn't going to let a baby stand in the way of her dreams.

"Or adoption." Bubbles looked at her flat stomach. She always wanted to be a mother but she was only 17 and she couldn't even provide for herself. How was she supposed to provide for her baby? As for Buttercup, she couldn't even stand the thought of being called "mom" and she didn't have good experience with babysitting. How was she supposed to handle a baby of her own?

"Look," said Blossom, "Let's just clear our heads and I'll call to make the appointments for tomorrow. Then let's go to the mall and hang out."

"And what shop for baby clothes?" asked Buttercup sarcastically, "No thanks."

Buttercup left the room and they heard a door slam. Bubbles looked at Blossom, with a scared look in her eyes. Blossom hugged her and whispered, "we'll get through this. I promise." With that Bubbles left the room and Blossom picked up the phone and called the doctor's office.


	2. Planning

**I do not owe the Powerpuff Girls only Craig does.**

* * *

 

Buttercup was huddled in her room in a feeble position. Her knees concealing her stomach. This was terrible. She was only 17 years old. And she was going to be a mother. How would she survive through 9 months of pregnancy? How would she take care of the baby when it was born? Her mind went through so many questions and so many thoughts. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door.

"Go away," she yelled.

"Buttercup, it's me," said a voice that belonged to Bubbles behind the door. She heard the door open and Bubbles stepped in.

"Buttercup," she walked over to Buttercup's bed and sat on the edge.

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now," said Buttercup, not looking at Bubbles.

"I know that you're not but," began Bubbles, feeling sadly, "I know you're scared. I'm scared too and we all are."

"It wasn't even supposed to be that way," said Buttercup, "we were only supposed to defeat them and not end up pregnant!"

"I know," said Bubbles, "I wish we could have used different methods instead of sleeping with them to defeat them but we are all in this now. We have to deal with it."

"But I don't want a baby," said Buttercup, "I think I'm gonna get an abortion too."

Bubbles looked at her sister with a sad face, "Well, that's your decision and I can't make you do anything. But we all need to support and rely on each other now more than ever."

"Okay," said Buttercup, who turned to face Bubbles, "Well, what do you plan to do?"

"I think I'm gonna keep it," said Bubbles, "I mean, I don't think I could go through killing my child before it even took its first breath. I don't want to give up my child either."

"Whatever," sighed Buttercup, "but yea, I'll help you and Blossom out, on whatever you guys decide to do."

"Well," said Bubbles as she got up from the bed, "do you want to go to the mall later?"

"Nah," said Buttercup, "the pregnancy news was a moodkiller for me. Besides it looks like it's going to rain." She nodded towards the window, and the sky was filled with dark clouds.

"But we should buy gifts for Robin's graduation party," said Bubbles.

"Oh, shit," said Buttercup, who had forgotten about Robin's party, "I don't think I'm going."

"Well, me and Blossom might go," said Bubbles, as she walked toward the door, "think about it, and if anything, I'm here to help."

Buttercup nodded and Bubbles closed the door.

* * *

 

Meanwhile…

On the border of Citysville and Townsville, Him was walking down the empty streets to find the remains of the Rowdyruff Boys. He was having ill luck, since he could not find their remains so far. He kept looking and he checked many buildings, and streets. It was the middle of nowhere, so what could he expect.

"Where are they? Where are their remains?!" Him was losing it. He was sure he was at the correct location since that's when he last saw them. They had to be around there somewhere.

Then as he was walking, he found a snail on the ground. It looked bigger and Him picked it up. He wondered if they were more snails and as he kept walking, he spotted another one. He smiled since he couldn't be far from the remains. He was standing in an alleyway and he saw ripped clothing at the entrance. He picked it up and examined it. It belonged to Brick. He walked into the alleyway and he saw some snails, snips and pitbull dog tails. He found it.

"At last," He swiped a hand across and smoke followed. The remains were no longer in sight and Him disappeared in thin air.

Back in his dimension, Him set the remains on a counter next to a large cauldron that he had prepared prior to coming to Earth.

"Finally," said Him, "I will revive those sons of bitches and the Powerpuffs will be destroyed. But first I need Chemical X since my magic could not prevent them from exploding. Where could I get it? Mojo's locked up and the only other person I know that has Chemical X is none other than the….professor."

He grabbed the remote control and changed the channel as to see if the girls were at their home. He saw that the girls were heading out. He turned the volume up and heard the girls say, "Well be home at 8!" yelled Blossom.

"Alright girls, have fun!" said the professor. The door closed.

And he saw that the professor went downstairs to his lab. Then he spotted a bottle that said Chemical X behind the professor's head. Him smirked and began planning for a trip to the girls' house tonight.

Later that night, Him was making his way over to the professor's lab. He took a double-take to ensure no one followed Him nor saw him. With a wave of his claw, the demon lobster stepped inside the house. It was quiet and by the sound of it, the girls were sound asleep. He crept through the shadows, ensuring that he didn't make a sound. He reached the basement door, which had a sign that said "DO NOT ENTER." This had to be the professor's lab. Him turned the door knob and walked downstairs silently yet quickly. He was surrounded by nothing but flasks and he saw a computer scanner in the center of the lab. He looked around searching for the bottle labeled Chemical X. He looked through many shelves and didn't see it. He then looked up at a bottle that sat on top of the storage. Without further ado, Him reached up and took it.

"Finally," he breathed, "soon my plan will fall into place."

With that, he took up the stairs and silently closed the door behind Him. Just as he was about to walk out of the door, he sensed something funny. He sensed an aura, as if it was calling Him. It seemed to be coming from upstairs. For some odd reason, he couldn't ignore it and so He silently crept upstairs until he reached Blossom's room. He opened the door silently and saw her asleep. The aura seemed to be coming from Blossom's body. He walked up to her, and with a wave of a claw, he got the answer.

"Oh my," he whispered, "H-How can it be?"

Blossom was pregnant and it was Brick's. Two months along. He also sensed the aura of the two other babies in the next room, which had to be Bubbles and Buttercup. Blossom turned her body over and Him saw the baby bump that was forming in her abdomen. She did not wake up.

"This baby is going to be evil," thought Him, "This is perfect. I will kidnap and train these kids. Once the Rowdyruffs wake up, they're in for a surprise." He grinned and he waved his claw over Blossom's stomach. He performed a protection spell which nothing can harm the baby. He then went over to Buttercups and Bubbles' rooms and did the same thing. When he was done, Him disappeared and went back into his dimension.

"This is perfect," said Him, as he walked to the cauldron with the chemical X, "With those babies's powers and the Rowdyruffs, no one's going to stop me now!"

He let out a mad cackle that echoed throughout his dimension and he poured Chemical X on the cauldron. The ingredients melted, which turned into a green liquid and began boiling violently. He took a step back and then there was an explosion.

Suddenly, three naked teenage boys were laying on the ground. A blonde, a red-haired and a spiky black haired boy. Him smiled and walked over to them.

"W-where am I?" groaned Butch. He looked down and saw that he had no clothes on.

"Dude, where are we?" asked Brick. He looked and also saw that he and his brothers had no clothes on, "and why are we naked?!"

Him swished his claw and the boys had clothes on.

"W-what happened?" asked Boomer.

"Boys," announced Him, "do you remember what happened before you exploded?"

Boomer and Butch shook their heads.

"The last thing we remember before we blacked out was," said Brick, "having sex."

"And do you know who you had sex with?" asked Him.

"It was the Powerpuff whores!" said Butch, "They seduced us and then we exploded."

"Oh," said Him sarcastically, "so allowed yourselves to be used by the Powerpuffs and then you guys exploded. HOW COULD YOU GUYS BE WEAK AND STUPID!"

"We couldn't help it," Brick retorted, "my body got weak and I gave in. We all did."

"Yea," said Butch, looking at Him "Just cuz you never got laid, doesn't mean you can blame us!"

Him was really ticked off. He wanted to tear their heads off when Butch said that to Him but he forced himself to stay calm, "anyways, I brought you boys back because you are going to finish a mission for me. But first I should inform you that the Powerpuff Girls are pregnant."

Boomer let out a laugh. Brick and Butch gave him the 'shut up or else look' and then Boomer silenced.

"Pregnant?" said Boomer, "And why should we care?"

Brick smirked and said, "Well since they're pregnant, then they're weak. We can destroy them now!"

"No, no boys," smiled Him, "You're not going to kill them now. Those babies are very special and they have powers that will be very helpful to us."

"How?" asked Butch.

"Before I brought you back, I snuck to their house to retrieve some Chemical X, which won't kill you for sure, and that's when I found out. Their aura is so powerful, I've never seen anything like it," said Him, "We've got seven more months until those babies are born. And when they're born, you'll take those babies and bring them to me. Then you will proceed and kill the girls once and for all."

"Then what are we supposed to do for seven months until they can fight again?" asked Boomer.

"Well, I suggest that you guys chill and law low for a while," said Him, "You guys can I don't know, do what normally boys your age does."

The boys were angry. They were expecting action and finally take out the Powerpuffs. But because of Him's orders, they are forced to lay low and strike until after the babies are born.

"Fine," said Brick.

"Let's get something to eat I'm hungry," said Butch.

With that, Him opened up a portal that allowed the boys escape to the real world. They landed on a street and across from them was a late night diner. The boys proceeded and stepped inside.

Him sat on his couch, after sending the Rowdyruff Boys to the real world. He did mention to them that the girls' were pregnant, but he didn't tell them that they were the fathers of their children. He couldn't imagine the chaos of the boys if they'd found out that they were the ones who knocked the girls up and they would try to kill the babies. Those babies were very special and for now, they were the only thing that really mattered to Him.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Blossom awoke with a jolt. She had an awful dream. She was standing in a pillar and ahead of her was a red-headed child. He turned and Blossom thought he was the most beautiful child she had ever seen. He had blood red eyes however he had blood smeared all over his body. Blossom looked over and saw that the person he was drinking the blood from was…her. The child walked to Blossom and said, "Hi Mommy," Then she woke up. It felt as if someone was suffocating her when in fact she was in her room. She looked around her room then she rushed the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. Something was off. She could feel it. She placed a hand on her stomach and thought, it must have to do with the baby.

 

Bubbles and Buttercup were still sleeping and the professor was already awake. She brushed her teeth and then she went downstairs.

She turned on the TV and tuned to watch CNN. Basically, the news covered a debate between politicians about domestic affairs and they talked about whether this brand new drug was safe. Then Bubbles came downstairs and yawned.

"Morning, Blossom," said Bubbles.

"Hey, how are you?" replied Blossom.

"Nauseous," said Bubbles, "my stomach hurts,"

"It'll settle don't worry," she managed to give a small smile, "where's Buttercup?"

"She's still sleeping," said Bubbles, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," said Blossom as Bubbles took a seat next to her, "I have a wrong feeling about this baby. I can't explain it, but there's something really off."

"What do you mean?" asked Bubbles.

"I don't know, I think—" Blossom shook her head, "Never mind."

"Blossom, please tell me," pleaded Bubbles.

Blossom went on to explain her dream and expressed her fears of that dream becoming a reality. Bubbles urged her to take a deep breath.

"Blossom," said Bubbles, "it's only a baby. It is a harmless being."

"Uh," said Blossom, "I have superpowers and so does the father. So this kid will have superpowers too or did you forget? There's no telling what will become of this baby."

"But—" said Bubbles, "I'm sure he or she is not trying to harm you or anything."

"I made up my mind about something though," said Blossom, "I'm getting an abortion. I have my whole life ahead of me and I'm not gonna let this mistake get in my way."

"It's not a mistake," said Bubbles. She felt horrible of the way her sister was speaking about her niece/nephew. "It's your baby. He or she needs you just like my baby needs me. You're letting your ego get the best of you."

"Bubbles," said Blossom shaking her head, "I know we might be on the same boat, but you will never understand."

"Blossom—"

"Hey, what's all the commotion?" said a voice from upstairs. Buttercup stood above the stairs and she did not look happy.

"You two bitches woke me up!" she yelled, "and my head's pounding!"

"Okay, calm down," said Bubbles.

"What were y'all babbling about anyway?" asked Buttercup as she walked down the stairs.

"I had a weird dream yesterday," said Blossom, "It's probably the hormones,"

"Oh," said Buttercup, "I'm heading to the abortion clinic in the afternoon."

Blossom's face lightened, "Where?"

"It downtown Townsville," said Buttercup. She had a look of worry and hope on her face.

"Can I come with you? If you don't mind?" asked Blossom. Bubbles had a sad look on her face.

"Why?"

"Because I also want to get an abortion," said Blossom, "duh."

Buttercup shrugged her shoulders, which indicated that she didn't care if she tagged along.

"My appointment's at 11," said Buttercup, "We'll head out soon. And Bubbles are you coming along?"

Bubbles shook her head. She had a sad look on her face.

I hope they realize they're making a mistake, thought Bubbles. She placed a hand on her stomach, It'll be ok baby. Mommy will do all she can to protect you. While your aunts don't want your cousins, I'll always love you.

"Well," said Buttercup, "I'm hungry," She walked up to the fridge and opened it. She took out an ice cream container and a jar of pickles.

At Townsville Stadium, the crowd roared with excitement as the main player swung his bat and he ran towards the first base. The Townsville Peacocks were playing against the New York Yankees and it was the biggest game of the season. The Rowdyruff Boys were seated far on the top bleachers among the screaming fans. While they watched the game, Butch had something else in mind.

"Don't you think it's weird?" asked Butch.

"What's weird?" said Brick as he popped a peanut into his mouth.

"That Him is interested in those babies…Is there something that he isn't telling us," asked Butch.

"What do you think? He told us everything we need to know so far, I don't see what he should be hiding," replied Brick. The crowd got to their feet as they did a wave, except for the boys

"This is stupid," said Butch, "since those Powersluts are pregnant, we should strike them since their weak, now."

"They're two months pregnant, so there's a good chance they could defeat us and man," Brick snickered, "I feel bad for those suckers who knocked them up."

Butch snickered, "Yea," He took a sip from his coke and gazed his eyes on the field. "Dude, I want a real drink,"

Boomer was watching the game intently, and he was starting to get annoyed by Butch and Brick's conversation. The next player swung the bat and managed to make a home run. The crowd got up to their feet to another wave.

"You know what?" said Brick, "let's go to the pub."

Brick and Butch got up and headed to leave however Boomer didn't notice.

"Boomer," said Butch, "B-man? We're leaving."

"But it's just getting good," complained Boomer.

"Aw come one," said Butch, grabbing Boomers shirt dragging him to the exit.

Later that afternoon, Blossom and Buttercup flew to downtown Townsville and landed in front of the abortion clinic. The girls walk inside and go up to the receptionist desk.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes, my sister and I need an abortion please," replied Blossom. The receptionist looked at them sadly then handed them the paper work.

As Buttercup filled out the paperwork, Blossom looked around and saw all the women holding their children and a little girl no more than five came over to her. "Lady can you helps me finds my mommy?" she asked.

"Yeah, what does she look like?" asked Blossom.

"AMY!" a lady screamed running over.

"MOMMY!" the little girl cried while she jumped in the arms of her mother.

"Blossom Utonium" The nurse called so she got up and followed the nurse. As soon as she got to the doctor's office, she found herself unable to go through it.

"I can't do it," she whispered as the doctor came in.

"Okay let's get this done shall we?" the doctor asked.

"I am sorry I have to go." She replied and dashed out of the clinic. Buttercup looked up and followed her in pursuit.

"Blossom," yelled Buttercup,

Blossom turned.

"What's wrong?" asked Buttercup.

"I can't do it, I already love the baby Buttercup…I can't kill him, no matter how evil she or he might be" she said through tears. Buttercup pulled her into a hug, "It's okay, Blossom." She said as Blossom sobbed into her shoulder, "you don't have to do it."

"What about you?" sniffed Blossom, "what are you going to do?"

Buttercup frowned. As far as she was concerned, her sisters were keeping their babies. Buttercup on the other hand, felt that it was morally wrong to kill a child just because he or she was unplanned. After all killing was against her moral codes. Could she do it?

"You know what," said Buttercup, "let's go home. Let's go home and take our minds off of it."

"But what about you? Aren't you gonna do the abortion?" asked Blossom.

Buttercup shook her head, "I'll come back another day. Come on, let's go."

Blossom took Buttercup's hand and together they flew towards back home.

 

 


	4. Blaise, Brett and Barbi are born

Six and a half months have passed by and episodes of crabbiness, weird cravings and unexplained fits of rage occurred. The girls were now huge, sore and uncomfortable. The girls' were able to fight until their fourth month and they have informed the mayor that they were pregnant and they needed to stop fighting until the babies were born. The mayor was delighted but sad at the same time that they would no longer be able to fight. They assured him that everything should be fine and that the police would be able to take care of it.

The professor had decided to clean out and paint the girls' old room to make a nursery for the babies. It took a lot of work with the help of the girls but they managed. He was so excited for them however he was keeping something else from the girls.

"This is gonna be great," said the professor to himself, "I've already purchased the three cribs, diaper changing stations, and toys from Babies R Us. They're gonna love the shower I'm gonna throw for them!"

"Professor!" yelled Bubbles, from upstairs. Buttercup was watching television with Blossom, who was starting to fall asleep.

"Yes Bubbles," said the professor rushing,

"Can I have some more lemonade, please!" asked Bubbles.

"Oh, sure," said the professor as he went into the kitchen and poured Bubbles some lemonade.

"Professor," yelled Buttercup, "Can I have a glass of milk and pickles!"

The professor opened the refrigerator, grabbed the milk carton as well as the jar of pickles. He poured the milk onto a glass and placed it on a tray. He put a glass of water on the trey along with the pink lemonade and headed to the living room.

"Professor!" shouted Blossom…The professor handed her the glass of water. Then he gave Buttercup her milk and pickles and Bubbles her lemonade.

"Thank you," said Blossom as she rubbed her stomach, "could you please fluff my pillow my back aches."

"Uh…sure," said the professor as he took the pillow from behind Blossom and fluffled it. He then placed it behind Blossom's back and adjusted it.

"Uh," groaned Buttercup. She felt a jolt in her stomach.

"What's wrong?" asked the professor.

"The baby's kicking," said Buttercup. The professor placed a hand on her belly and Buttercup guided his hand to the spot where the kicking occurred.

"Oh my," said the professor, "Looks like your babies excited."

"I just want this baby out already," said Buttercup, "I'm tired of being pregnant."

"It'll happen soon don't worry," said Bubbles as she rubbed her stomach.

Handling three pregnant girls were a handful. Suddenly the phone and the professor rushed to answer it,

"Hello?"

"Hey professor. Are the girls ready?" said a female voice

"Um not yet. " he walked towards the pantry and spoke quietly, "Is everything ready."

"Yes, of course, we're at my house waiting for them,"

"Ok ok, I'll get them there in a couple of minutes," said the professor and hung up.

Blossom was tired and Buttercup was slouching. Bubbles had earphones on her belly, playing classical music.

"Why d'you even do that? This baby probably can't even hear what it's playing," said Buttercup,

"Actually, babies can develop intellectually in the womb by being exposed to soft music and talking to them. By the looks of it, the baby loves my voice," said Bubbles.

"Girls, I hate to interrupt but we need to head over down to the store," said the professor.

"Why what for?" asked Blossom.

"Well I'm gonna buy something for this lady that I've been wanting to ask out," said the professor, "but, I need girl's help when buying something for a female."

"Oh," said Bubbles, "that's wonderful professor."

"Who's this lady and how come we've never met her?" asked Blossom.

"Well, you guys will get to meet her if she becomes my girlfriend," said the professor, "and I'd like to head out before the store closes."

"Okay, I'll go," said Blossom as she tried to get up. The professor aided her as she tried to stand up straight.

"Me as well," said Bubbles as the professor helped her up.

"Buttercup?" asked the professor.

"Sure, but don't take long," she already stood up and they headed out to the car.

Robin hung up the phone. Mike and Jenny approached her and asked.

"Is he coming?"

"He said he was," said Robin, "I just gave him a call and he didn't answer. I wonder if he's on his way. "

As the professor approached a street, he saw many cars in front of a house. He was excited and couldn't wait until he pulled up.

"Dad," said Blossom, "why are we at Robin's?"

"Oh," said, "we need to talk to her."

"About what?" snapped Buttercup.

"Professor what's going on?" asked Bubbles.

"You'll see once we get inside," said the professor. "Now come on."

The girls got out of the car and from the inside, Alex whispered to Robin.

"They're here!"

"Okay, everyone hide," and everyone at the party hid from their view.

The professor opened the door and the girls couldn't believe what they saw. There were pink and blue balloons everywhere and a huge amount of presents on the chairs and floor.

"Surprise!" the household shouted with joy.

"Wha... What is all this?" Blossom choked.

"The professor and I planned this whole thing. It's a surprise baby shower for you guys! As I will reiterate again, SURPRISE!" said Robin. The girls were overcome with joy. Bubbles let out tears of joy and Buttercup was trying hard to let her hormones take her over. They rushed to Robin and gave her a hug.

The party was going smooth. The food was good and soon it was time to open the presents. The girls got mostly baby clothes, toys, baby bottles and things needed to care for their babies. The biggest surprise came from the professor, who ordered three cribs, diaper changing stations, and stuffed animals. Blossom and Bubbles were overjoyed at this and they rushed to the professor and hugged him.

"We love you," said Buttercup

"You're the best dad a girl could ever want," said Blossom

The professor chuckled, "Well, I'm very glad I have daughters like you. And I can't wait for my grandchildren to come into this world so I can play with them and teach them stuff. I'm gonna be the luckiest grandpa ever."

The girls hugged him then they released him. The party went on for about three hours until it was 11 pm. By this time, the girls were really tired and they needed an extra car to carry all of their presents back home. They hugged Robin goodbye and headed out.

Later that night, Buttercup was laying in her bed, feeling slightly uncomfortable. The pain had a strong grip on her but she thought it would subside and she tried to fall asleep. Suddenly, the pain returned and this time it was intense. She felt a wetness soaking in the bed and she was pretty sure that she didn't urinate.

"Oh, shit," Buttercup got up and screamed. "Ahh…"

She got up and managed to open the door, but not before letting out a loud scream that shook the house, "AHH!"

She was breathing hard and suddenly, Blossom opened her door and saw Buttercup on the floor holding her stomach,

"Oh my god," said Blossom walking to her, "are you okay?"

"I think…" she panted, "I think…the baby's coming!"

"Are you sure?" asked Blossom, "It's kind of early,"

"Bloss the back of my legs are soaking wet, as are my feet and I'm pretty sure I didn't just piss myself," screamed Buttercup as a contraction took a hold of her.

"Oh god," said Blossom as she helped Buttercup to her feet, "We need to wake the professor,"

She and Buttercup made it to the professor's room and knocked on the door madly.

The professor, who was in his pajamas asked yawningly, "W-what's going on?"

"Professor, I think Buttercup's going into labor," said Blossom, "Her water broke."

"AHH…" screamed Buttercup and she breathed hard.

"Oh ok," said the professor as he quickly dressed, "Blossom, wake up your sister. We're going to the hospital!"

He came to Buttercup's side and aided her until they reached the car. Blossom and Bubbles, followed their dad and sister and they headed out to the hospital. . As they sped down the highway, the only thoughts going through their minds was childbirth and praying that they didn't get pulled over, due to the professor's horrid driving.

"Ahh!" Buttercup groaned, grabbing the professor's hand and squeezing as she felt another contraction.

"I'm gonna call the doctor," said Bubbles and dialed the doctor's number, "Hello? Is this Dr. Greene? This is Bubbles Utonium and we're…"

Buttercup moaned in pain and squeezed his the professor's hand harder. "B-Buttercup. Please calm down, you're hurting my hand."

"That's no comparison to the pain I'm feeling," she growled at him.

He whimpered as he tried to keep his eyes on the road.

"Yea, that was her….yes…no, not yet…...um, I'll ask," said Bubbles talking to the doctor, "B-Cup, the doctor wants to know how far apart your contractions are."

"I don't know!" Buttercup screamed at her in disbelief. "I'm too busy feeling the pain not counting how often I feel it!"

She returned to the doctor "Um, not sure…..yea, okay we'll meet you there." She hung up the phone and stuffed it back in his pocket.

Blossom winced and leaned into the front seat. "Professor, how much longer till we're there?"

The car took on a sudden jerk as the professor came around a curve and the pulled into a parking lot, stopping short in front of a building and I read the huge sign across saying emergency room. "Okay, we're there!" the professor exclaimed, hopping out of the car and coming around to open the door on Buttercup's side.

The professor helped Buttercup out when she noticed Bubbles walk into the hospital. "Where is she going?"

The professor glanced back. "I don't know, but let's get you in there."

Bubbles came back out with a wheelchair and Buttercup sat down on it. The professor pushed her and two automatic doors slid open. The nurse came out and had the professor sign a bunch of paper before bringing Buttercup into a room. She was changed into a gown and she was lying in bed, screaming and cursing.

"Ahh," screamed Buttercup, "Give me some drugs or something!"

"Relax Buttercup," said Bubbles while she stroked her hair. By now, Buttercup was sweating and breathing hard.

"I can't take this!"

There was a knock on the door. A woman with long red hair and lab coat stood in front of the door. Dr. Greene walked in the room and the professor sighed, relieved. He came over to my side and held her hand as she looked down at her clipboard and then back at us. "So, Buttercup, this is finally it huh? Are you ready to bring your baby into the world?"

She shook her head no and the doctor smiled. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. But luckily enough, you won't have to start just yet. You're only 6 centimeters dilated, but it shouldn't take long for you to reach 10. I'd give it about another hour or maybe 90 minutes and we should be on our way. I'm going to go check on some stuff; I'll be back in about 30 minutes to check on you."

"Aw shit!" said Buttercup as she laid her head down.

Blossom began to groan. The professor turned his head, "Are you okay? Blossom?"

"I'm fine, agh!" she responded.

"Blossom! Nurse!" the professor yelled.

A nurse walked into the room, "Is everything okay?"

"It's my daughter, she's in labor," the professor informed her.

"Okay," said the nurse, "Ok, I'll get her in a room and into a gown."

"Ahh!" screamed Blossom as the nurse walked with her out of the room.

Bubbles walked over to Buttercup's bed and the professor sat in the chair intently. Never in his life had the professor had been more nervous. Two of his daughters were now in labor and he hoped everything will be okay.

The next hour went by and sooner than later Bubbles also went into labor. Dr. Greene came in to check on each of the girls and the professor checked and stayed with the girls one by one. Buttercup was 8 centimeters dilated. It calmed her and the professor knowing she didn't have much longer to wait this out and deal with the contractions.

It was now Bubbles turn to be visited by the professor. She was munching on ice chips as she was flipping through channels on the tv with the hospital remote.

"Hey, Bubbs," said the professor, "how are you doing?"

"I'm just hanging in there," said Bubbles, "How are Blossom and Buttercup doing?"

"They're doing fine," said the professor, "Buttercup's almost getting ready to deliver."

"Oh," moaned Bubbles and the monitor began to beep

The doctor walked in, and she walked over to Bubbles's bed.

"Bubbles," she read the lines of the sonogram, "uh oh."

"What's going on?" breathed Bubbles.

"Your contractions are too close together and the baby is not handling it as well," said Dr. Greene, "the baby's heart rate has dropped."

The professor asked worryingly, "Will the baby be okay?"

"Well we're gonna watch the baby's heartrate and if it doesn't go back up in a couple of minutes I'd like to do a C-section and get the baby out."

"Okay," breathed Bubbles.

"Professor, could I see you outside for a minute?" asked Dr. Greene

"Yes," said the professor and he followed her out to the hallway.

"Now professor," said Dr. Greene, "I'm concerned that Bubbles is going to be delivered in the next few minutes, and obviously I can't be in three places at once."

"Right," said the professor.

"Everything's going beautifully with Blossom and Buttercup, their labors are progressing really well, now I'd like to turn them over to the chief resident," said Dr. Greene, "I have complete confidence in them but I feel that it's more important that I stay with Bubbles. Is that okay with you?"

"That's fine," the professor nodded, "If the baby heart rate doesn't go up then—"

"Once we're in the operating room, I can have the baby out in sixty seconds if I have to," said Dr. Greene,

"Okay," said the professor, who was worried yet relieved at the same time.

"We're still okay," said Dr. Greene, then she proceeded back to Bubbles room.

"We're in labor in rooms 4 & 6," he heard her say to the nurse, "alright,"

The professor sat there in the lobby, nervous that his three daughters were in the delivery rooms. What if something happens to the babies? What if something happened to the girls? He wished the clock would go faster and somebody would give him the news that he needed to know.

A couple minutes passed and still no news. He began to worry. Suddenly on of the doors opened and Dr. Greene came out with a pink bundle in her arms.

"Professor," said Dr. Greene. The professor turned and saw her holding the baby "I have someone that I'd like you to meet." He smiled. She gently placed the baby in his arms. The baby had a patch of blond hair and crystal blue eyes. The baby gazed up and smiled at the professor.

"It's a girl," she said,

"How's Bubbles," asked the professor,

"She's well, she did beautifully," said Dr. Greene

The professor looked down at the baby in his arms. She yawned.

"She's beautiful," said the professor. He was still anxious to hear about his other two daughters though.

"She's perfect," the doctor smiled. She took the baby from his arms and headed back to the delivery room.

A few minutes went by and then a nurse came out of the next delivery room. She smiled.

The professor smiled, "How's Buttercup?"

"She's doing great," said the nurse, "She's in recovery. Would you like to see your grandson?"

"It's a boy?" said the professor.

"Yes, it's a boy," said the nurse.

"Yes, but I'm waiting to hear from my other daughter, Blossom,"

"That's fine, I'll bring him out," the nurse.

A few minutes later, the nurse returned with a blue bundle in her arms and placed him on the professor's arms. The baby was beautiful. He had forest green eyes and black hair. He mewed in the professor's arms.

"Hello, little guy," said the professor as he let the baby tug his finger, "I'm your grandpa."

The nurse smiled and she took the baby from his arms. She turned around but not before he tells the nurse,

"Would you please tell Buttercup that she has a niece? That's it's Bubbles's baby?"

"I will," said the nurse, smiling, "Congratulations."

"And thank you," said the professor.

"My pleasure," said the nurse and she went back into the delivery room to check on Buttercup.

As he waited to hear on Blossom, a doctor came out with another blue bundle in his arms.

"It's a boy," said the doctor, "Blossom's doing fine,"

The professor relieved a sigh. The doctor showed him the baby and saw that the baby resembled Brick. Ruby red eyes and red hair. The professor held the baby and whispered,

"Hi, I'm your grandpa,"

The baby cooed in his arms and smiled at him. Then after a minute the doctor took the baby from his arms and headed back to the delivery room with Blossom.

He was so glad and relieved that his daughters and grandchildren were safe and sound. Despite being awake all night, he couldn't wait until he could see his girls again. For tonight, all was well.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

In downtown Townsville….

"Boo-yah," shouted Brick as he had hit the bullseye with his dart, "So, y'all owe me,"

The boys were at The Pig's Head, a local pub shooting darts and they made a bet the pubsmen that if he hit the bullseye, that they would give him $100. The men grunted as the grudgingly, took out their Benjamins and handed them to Brick.

"Another lucky night!" said Brick as he stuffed the bills into his pocket.

Butch took a shot of whiskey to the head while Boomer was playing pool with other pubsmen.

"Dude," said Butch, who was tipsy "I don't want to go back to Him!"

Brick clapped a hand over his mouth, "Not here, moron" he gritted through his teeth.

The girl behind the counter has been eyeing Butch since he got here. She thought he was cute and kept pouring shots whenever he demanded. Butch couldn't take his eyes off of her either.

She was, in a word beautiful. She was African American, her long brown hair fell down her back and it looked so soft he wanted to touch it. He could tell even from where he was standing that her eyes were a deep, warm brown and her lips were full. Her upper lip actually seemed a little too full compared to her lower lip, which made her mouth seem incredibly kissable.

When he dragged his eyes away from her face, he immediately noticed that her body was just as lovely and captivating. Her shirt shaped her upper body perfectly, revealing the shape of her breasts, which seemed just the right size. Not too big nor too small. For a moment Butch found himself wondering how well they would fit in his hands.

Her jeans also seemed to fit her exceptionally well. Her small ass looked incredibly perky, and the way her hips swayed from side to side had him completely mesmerized. He had to meet that girl and the way to do it was to move closer to her.

She approached him as he sat down on a bar stool. Yes, she was definitely beautiful.

"Hey! Would you like another drink?" She asked.

Butch turned to face her, "Yes, I certainly would."

"Okay," she said as she took his glass and poured him some fire whisky. She noticed that his two other brothers were roaring with laughter and being the center of attention amongst the crowd.

"Are those your brothers?" she asked him.

"Yea," replied Butch, "They're always being idiotic."

"Wow, you're so lucky," said the bartender, "I wish I had siblings."

"You don't have any?" Butch asked.

"Me? No, I'm an only child," she said,

"So what's a fine young woman like you working here?" asked Butch.

She blushed. Although he might be tipsy, she was still flattered by the compliment.

"Ah, well, I'm working my way, through nursing school," she said, "When I got here, I just fell in love with the place and I wanted to work her." Butch simply nodded. He understood her perfectly.

"You want to be a nurse?" asked Butch. She nodded.

"I don't think I've introduced myself properly," said Butch as he took out his hand, "My name's Butch."

"Selena," she said as she shook his hand. As the night went on, Selena found herself coming back to talk to Butch every time she had a few free minutes. He was easy to talk to and she had immediately felt a close connection to him. The fact he was an extremely handsome man didn't hurt either.

That was probably why she found herself leaning over the counter when she was talking to him, giving him an eyeful of her cleavage. There was no harm in a little seduction and a little flirting, was there? They could have some fun together. Plus, he was definitely flirting with her as well.

"Do you know someplace close where I can spend the night, Bella? A motel or something like that?" asked Butch.

She nodded. She did, but she also happened to know another place he could spend the night.

"You know, if you want you can stay with me tonight. I have enough space for you. You'll just have to wait until I close the bar." Butch raised an eyebrow at her invitation and the tone of voice in which she had delivered it. Clearly her intentions were not completely innocent.

Selena smiled again and leaned in a little more. Butch's eyes dropped down to her breasts again and Selena decided it was time she attacked.

"Can I ask you something?"

Butch nodded while picking up his drink

"Yes, of course."

"Do you like what you see, Butch?" she asked in a sweet yet not so innocent tone. He almost choked on his drink before setting it down. She couldn't possibly mean what he thought she did. They had been flirting all night but he wasn't expecting her to be so direct.

"What?"

"You've been looking at my breasts all night. I think I have the right to ask if you like what you see." Butch shook his head, not particularly knowing if he really should answer the question since he didn't know what her reaction would be. "You can answer. I want to know."

"Okay, I'll answer, but first I want to make it clear that if I've been looking at your breasts all night, as you said, it is as much my fault as it is yours."

"Really? How's that so?"

"Well, you've been leaning over this counter all night to talk to me and, as I'm sure you know, every time you do so you provide me with a lovely view of your accentuated cleavage."

"And?"

There was no point in lying, so he told her the truth.

"And, yes, I certainly like what I see." She didn't comment, and simply raised an eyebrow, urging him to go on. "Your breasts look amazing. Perfect size. Plus, they seem to be very firm and…" He licked his lips, trailing off as Selena leaned in more, showing him even more of her lovely breasts.

"Well, if you're lucky and behave, maybe you'll get to find out if they really are as firm as you think tonight." There was no misinterpreting her words. Not after she had already invited him to stay at her house and Butch found himself smiling. He couldn't wait to find out if he was right.

She then took his hand and leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Follow me,"

She walked past the counter and opened two doors behind the bar. Butch followed her and saw her standing in front of a closet, she nodded to him, "Go in," and Butch does so.

And the moment she closed the door, she walked up to him and placed a kiss on his lips. Butch moaned as he tongue wrestled with Selena, grabbing her ass while the two made out. Only in downtown Townsville, you could find the finest things, thought Butch.

Brick walked up to Boomer, who had just took a hit on the ball. He asked, "Where's Butch?"

"I dunno, man," Boomer shrugged. He took a sip of his beer.

"I think he's with that bar maid," said Brick.

"What?"

"Yea, they were flirting but I guess they went out somewhere,"

"Oh," said Boomer, "I'm sure he'll come around, he can take care of himself."

"I'm going to take a piss," said Brick as he turned around and went to the bathroom.

After a few minutes Butch and Selena came back out to the bar. Butch was fixing his pants and Selena was making sure her hair and clothes looked neat. Selena returned the bar pouring drinks and Butch went up to his brothers.

"Hey man," said Butch.

"What's up?" said Boomer as he took a sip of his beer.

"So, what were you and that barmaid doing?" asked Brick which made Butch blush.

"Oh, uh," stammered Butch, "we were just hanging out."

"Uh huh," smiled Boomer, who was now drunk. "Yeah right," he snickered.

"What?" asked Butch, "what's so damn funny?"

"Nothing," Boomer replied. He clutched onto his pool stick and asked, "Let's finish this game,"

Just as they were about to head out to the table, Brick's cell phone rang. It was Him. Brick answered it,

"Hello?"

"Brick," hissed Him, "Where are you guys?"

"We're at the—I don't know," he was drunk out of his mind.

"Listen," began Him, "I need you and your brothers to meet me behind the alleyway of the Pig's Head. I have important things to discuss with you guys."

"Alright,"

"Who was that?" asked Butch as he clutched onto his pool stick.

"It's the boss, we've got to head out," said Brick and he picked up a shot and drank it.

"What? What does he want?" asked Boomer.

"I dunno," said Brick "But we need to go."

Brick and Boomer headed out the door however, Butch approached Selena and gave her a card.

"That's my number," he said, "call me when you want to hang out again."

"I will," she smiled and tucked the car inside her bra.

Butch headed out with his brothers and they took a turn down the alleyway, where he was. He wore a dark cape over his head. Once the boys were present, Him swished his claw and they all vanished out of thin air and back into Him's dimension.

* * *

 

The next morning, the professor stayed in each of the girls's room and taking turns visiting them and their children. Blossom held her baby boy in her arms, and she smiled.

"So, what did Bubbles and Buttercup name their kids?" she asked.

"I don't know yet," said the professor. "What have you decided to name him?"

"I've decided to name him, Brett," said Blossom. "Brett Anthony Utonium."

"That's a wonderful name," said the professor.

"Wanna hold him?" asked Blossom smiling.

"Yes, " he said as he extended his arms and Brett was placed in his hold. He rocked the baby gently and the baby smiled and cooed.

The door suddenly opened and Buttercup and Bubbles stepped inside.

"Buttercup, Bubbles…" Blossom beamed, "I'm glad you guys made it."

"Yea, well we wanted to see how you were doing and to see our new nephew," said Buttercup.

"Where are your babies?" asked Blossom concerned.

"Our babies are in the nursery," said Bubbles. She looked at the professor holding Brett. "This is your baby?"

Blossom nodded. Buttercup and Bubbles went up to the professor as he held Brett.

"Oh, he's so cute," squealed Bubbles. Brett's ruby eyes gazed at Bubbles and he smiled.

"Can I hold him?" asked Bubbles to the professor. The professor nodded and handed Brett over to Bubbles.

"Oh wow," whispered Bubbles. The baby cooed. "He looks just like his dad."

"Yea…So," said Blossom, "What did you guys name your babies?"

"I named her Barbara," said Bubbles, "Barbara Cassandra Utonium, but I call her Barbi for short."

"That's a cute name," said Blossom.

"I named mine Blaise," said Buttercup. "Blaise Scott Utonium. It's a proud name to have."

"I can't wait to see them," said Blossom.

The nurse walked in with a clipboard and said, "Professor, I can't find Bubbles and Butter—oh there they are."

"What is it?" asked Bubbles.

"I came to inform you that it's breast feeding time," she said, "Your babies are crying since they're hungry. "

"Ok, we'll be there," said Bubbles. She placed Brett back in Blossom's arms and headed out to the nursery with Buttercup to feed their babies. Once the babies were fed, they went into Blossom's room.

Blossom was overjoyed once she saw her sisters' babies for the first time. A blonde haired baby rested in Bubbles's arms and a black haired baby rested in Buttercup's. They were adorable.

"Blossom," said Buttercup as she went over to her side, "meet Blaise. Blaise, this is your aunt Blossom."

Baby Blaise cooed and smiled. Blossom looked in awe. "Can I hold him?" she asked. Buttercup placed Blaise in Blossom's arms. Bubbles approached Blossom with Barbi in her arms.

"Awe," said Blossom as she looked into Barbi's crystal blue eyes, "She looks just like you Bubbles."

"Doesn't she," Bubbles placed Barbi in Blossom's other arm. She held her niece and nephew in her arms and thought life wasn't going to get better than this. She couldn't wait until the babies were older and that she'd take them out and do everything with the babies. She turned to Buttercup,

"Does your baby have any superpowers?"

"Yes," said Buttercup, "when I first held him, he placed a hand on my cheek and showed me probably a memory of me while he was born."

_Flashback_

_"That's it," said the doctor, "one more push!"_

_"Ahh!" screamed Buttercup, giving all of the energy she had left, and giving out one last ear shattering scream and she threw her head on the pillow. Crying filled the room and the doctor took the baby, and cut the umbilical cord._

_"It's a boy," he announced. Buttercup just looked at the wailing baby and smiled._

_"You're beautiful," she said to a crying Blaise._

_End Flashback_

"I guess that's how he communicates," said Blossom. Blaise placed a hand in Blossom's cheek and he saw showed her the vision that Buttercup had just described.

"Incredible," breathed Blossom.

Blaise smiled up at Blossom. Barbi was starting to fuss. The baby wanted her mother and Bubbles quickly picked her up and cradled her.

Buttercup picked Blaise out of her arms and rocked him. The next day, the professor and girls visited each other's rooms with their babies and they talked about the future with their kids. After that day, Dr. Greene has discharged the girls from the hospital and the professor had to bring go home, and bring the minivan so that the girls and their babies would fit.

The day afterwards, the professor set up the cribs and diaper changing stations around the nursery. Robin and some of their friends came over and saw the babies and each were amazed in awe. Those babies were adorable and were disappointed when they had to leave.

"Don't worry," said Bubbles as she held Barbi, "Come by tomorrow."

"I will," said Robin and she left.

Weeks had gone by and Brett, Blaise and Barbi were growing faster than normal babies. The little babies passed the crawling stage and were walking in just 2 weeks.

"Why are they growing so fast?" asked Buttercup. She watched Blaise and Brett toddling around the living room while Barbi was building tumbling blocks.

"Probably because of the superpowers," said Blossom, "I think we should go to a specialist and find out why are they growing so fast."

As Barbi picked up a block, then placed the block on top, the block towers collapsed.

"Uh oh," said Bubbles.

"Uh oh," gurgled Barbi. She got up and picked up the block and placed it on top. It fell down.

"Uh oh," repeated Bubbles. She looked down and smiled to Barbi.

Bubbles then picked up Barbi and settled her on her lap. She was sitting on her rocking chair, reading a book and the baby took delight in it.

Brett coughed and out of his mouth he breathed fire. Blossom rushed to him and made sure that he was okay.

"What was that?" asked Bubbles.

"I think he can breathe out fire," said Blossom, "my baby can breathe out fire." She was jovial at this due to the fact that Brett hadn't shown any kinds of power since his birth until that moment. Brett looked at Blossom and smiled.

"You like that don't you?" she asked him. He cooed. She placed him on the floor and watches him crawl over to Barbi.

Barbi looked at Brett and focused on the block in Brett's hand. She wanted it and so as she focused her energy on the block it started making its way out of Brett's hand and on top of the block tower.

Bubbles was amazed at this.

"Wow," she said, "This is amazing. Brett can breathe fire, Barbi can levitate objects without touching them and Blaise can show you his thoughts."

"Yea," said Blossom, "That is pretty cool."

Soon, the Powerpuffs were going to have to help their babies with their powers. Because of the babies' parentage, they saw that they had a lot to teach them and helping them control their powers.

* * *

 

Meanwhile

The Rowdyruffs stood before Him in the dimension. Tonight was the night they were going to bring the babies to Him.

"And remember," Him instructed, "make sure they don't see you. If they wake up and you get the chance, then kill the Powerpuffs but don't harm the babies."

And with that, they headed out to Pokey Oaks suburbs where tonight they were going to strike.

 

 


End file.
